Even an Addams Girl is a Girl
by PS61521
Summary: This is a one shot. It is based on all of the different Addams Family stories. I have made changes to it. Read before you review.


**I know it says this is from the movie The Addams Family but I am using ideas from all of the different forms of Addams Families. I hope you like this; it is really just a one shot. Something short and cute to show what may have been.**

_**Even an Addams girl is a girl**_

Wednesday Addams is a strange girl walking around with that headless doll at sixteen but Marie Antoinette was the only one she could really talk to. She loved her family and would have hated to have lived anywhere else, but the boys at her school did not seem to like her. Her black hair flowed down her back and was even longer than her mother's. She was even taller than her mother with a fuller figure. She also developed a slight tan because the teacher sat her next to the window in class. She would never find a husband looking like this! There were boys that liked her when she was young with braids in her hair, but back then she was a vicious child that loved to study. Now she wanted to wear makeup! She wore black lipstick, eye shadow, and white eyeliner. She was allowed to buy her own clothes so she bought black pants that were tight on her legs and high healed black boots that sat perfectly over her pants. She also bought baggy t-shirts with skulls and monsters. Her parents were not concerned about her look but they were worried that something had changed in her. Wednesday went to school on Monday with a plan to talk to him, the boy of her dreams, Angst. He was the cruel boy down the street who had decapitated Marie but something had changed in him and maybe something more had changed in her. He wore black baggy jeans with chains, his shirts usually were just black t-shirts, and his hair was black and spiked. He even had a nose ring with a skull on it. He was pale, skinny, and gorgeous to Wednesday.

She walked up to him, Marie tucked into her backpack on her back for strength. "Angst?" she almost squeaked out his name but when he turned and looked into her brown eyes with his she relaxed. He was like the older brother she never had as a child but now she wanted to be more. "Do you think…we could…maybe…" She still stammered, she had never asked a boy on a date.

Angst laughed, "Do you want to go to see the new gore fest at the drive-in Friday, Wednesday?"

She turned a bright shade of red and just nodded her head; he always knew what to say to her. She couldn't understand why she was having these feelings for a boy who used to torcher her. He patted her head and walked away, "see you at six, maybe I can buy you dinner."

She giggled and ran to class, she never really made female friends because most of them were delicate and sweet, but then again most of them had boyfriends. So she had no one to tell of her feelings for Angst.

Angst was eighteen ready to graduate come May then he would be off to college. He had told her he was going to be a coroner. She wanted to be wherever he was but that only started a couple months ago. He came over for dinner and stabbed his dish yelling for it to die and then he asked if it could be put in the oven for a few more minutes to make it quit moving. She giggled and he said, "You like that spider queen?" he smiled at her and their eyes met in a way they never had before.

Mortica was over joyed at the nickname he gave her. Though after that he only called her that only when they were alone. Friday night they would be again!

_**Friday!**_

It rained all morning and Wednesday felt the rain in her soul. If it rained until four their date would be off. She wanted to cry but she couldn't alert her family, she hadn't even told them of her date. She left for school even though her mother and father begged her to stay home and play in the rain. She tied her hair in one long braid down her back and put on her favorite t-shirt.

Standing at her locker someone came up behind her and pulled on her braid, then he whispered in her ear, "Don't be sad my little Spider Queen, if it rains all day we will visit the cemetery, have a picnic, and go for a walk."

Chills ran down her spine as his lips touched her ear and his warm breath flowed over her neck. She didn't want to be weak so she turned to him and smiled, "well, I hope it rains all night." She kissed his cheek gently and rushed off to class.

Angst's turn to be caught off guard; he touched his pale cheek still able to feel the coolness of her lips. He had loved her since they were little children but she never showed any signs of feeling the same. Now, he had a date with her and she had kissed him. He felt like he could fly! He walked to class slowly and did not pay attention to the teacher yelling at him about his nose ring.

He stood up before the bell rang and walked out of class, he went to his locker and decided he was at school long enough; the rain would make him tired so he needed to rest before his date. He walked home letting the rain flood his thoughts with images of black widows, brown recluses, and Banana spiders all reminded him of his little Spider Queen. She had Black widow hair and her shirt today had the beautiful red hourglass on it. She had Brown Recluse eyes, and she had the banana spider's yellow/orange skin. His thoughts got darker and he couldn't sleep so he went into the swap and started digging for spiders. He found a black widow and watched her with her mate, he was small and insignificant. She bit into his head and ate. She would lay her eggs so they could eat their father. He laughed, he was taller than Wednesday but she was definitely more powerful, when she wanted to be. Her giggle was more of a cackle and her walk was like a spider, sure of herself and delicate.

When Wednesday got home from school she threw her bag to the floor and ran to her room. She brushed her hair and re-braided it using a red hourglass pen to tie it. She put on her combat boots and laced them up over her pants. She wore some of her mother's red lipstick but ended up darkening it with some of her black. She then used white eyeliner to make her eyes fuller and back to make them stand out. She was beautiful, other than that awful tan. She ran down stairs and looked in on her black widow babies that where eating their father. She giggled; Angst had gotten her into spiders. Her mother loved plants and her father loved his yoga. She packed some snacks and told her parents she was going to the swamp. She instead sat at the end of the block where Angst would come from and waited for him.

He of course was shocked to see her so eager looking but he held out his hand and she looked. He had three spiders sitting on him, a large female black widow, a small male brown recluse and the biggest but least poisonous a Banana spider. "Command your subjects my Spider Queen."

She giggled, "I brought more snacks just in case."

He laughed and set the spiders on the ground out of the way, "then let's go for our walk and eat something."

The couple to an outsider would look like they needed to be trick or treating but to anyone with an eye for true compatibility would know Wednesday Addams had found love in Angst, the bully boy next door.

**Just so you know I HATE spiders and am afraid of them but I live on a farm so I know a lot about them.**

**This had been posted before but it had too many negative reviews so I took it down. If you do not question anything I have wrote or do not wonder why I took it down, you do not have to read on. Those that have any questions please read the rest of this and if I do not cover your question feel free to review with it or to PM me. As always I hope you enjoyed.**

**I changed the name to Angst, it means Sorrow. It is a good name for a boy who dates Wednesday. I corrected my misspellings in the story. I have not changed my use of Metaphoric language since, well, it is a proper way to write about a passion. Also, using the word "like" all the time would get annoying, so I didn't. Also, because it was questioned last time, her "tan" is a jaundice color not a golden tan. It is to make her sound sickly not gorgeous. Someone said that with Wednesday's pale skin she would not "tan" only burn. I understand that, I was not saying she is "tanning" she is sitting by an open window in class. I know people who burn but I have never met someone who gets sunburnt from sitting by a window a couple of hours a day. Also, for someone who prides herself on her pale skin she would be disappointed in even the slightest sign of color. Sorry for the explanation to those who are willing to read and enjoy the story. I just do not want to have to explain every little thing to people who have questions.**


End file.
